


I Never Planned on Someone Like You

by soarintardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, I'll add more tags if I carry this on, Slow Burn, i don't even know what to tag, newsies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soarintardis/pseuds/soarintardis
Summary: Jaq Kelly is a hopeless renegade who dreams of ditching selling newspapers and escaping New York City. How does her dream change when she's thrust into leading a strike, alongside heiress and reporter Yasmin Khan?An au based off of Disney's Broadway musical, Newsies!
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Carrying the Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KING0FNEWY0RK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KING0FNEWY0RK/gifts).



> Ahh okay hello! This is my first fic so please go easy on me, it comes from a midnight fuelled binge of the Newsies soundtrack and a twitter thread of me and my mutuals screaming over the idea. I hope it's alright! 
> 
> Also, if you haven't watched/listened to Newsies, it's not going to affect how you read this but I highly recommend you do listen to it because it's amazing!

New York City was quiet, the gas lamps of the previous night were fizzling out and the birds had yet to chirp, all that could be heard was the low whistle of the wind. The rooftop of the Newsboy’s Lodging House was awash with golden light, providing much-needed warmth to Jaq, who lay dozing, a flat cap covering her face. At least, she would be dosing, if the constant shuffling feet and rustles of clotheslines didn’t rudely awaken her.

“Ay, where ya going? The morning bell’s not rung yet Bill, go back to sleep” she groans, rubbing the sleep dust from her eyes to find Bill rummaging around for a shirt and braces.

“I wanna beat the gang to the street, don’t want them to see… I’ve not been walking so good” Bill chuckles, pulling her flat cap on and moving to grab her crutch. Stumbling ever so slightly as she did so

“Oh shut up, do you know how many of that lot down there would fake a limp to sell more papers? River’d kill for that, would buy her an extra week’s worth of cigars. You’ve got a gold mine for a leg!”, Jaq remarks as she grabs her own flat cap and pulls it haphazardly onto her messy shoulder-length hair, bouncing up and staring out at the city of dreams that many can’t wait to get to, or in her case, she can’t wait to get out of.

“Yeah but, if someone gets the idea that I can’t make it on my own? They’ll lock me up in the refuge for good. Now, be a pal and help me dow- WOAH”, Jaq turns to see her best friend hanging from the rooftop, foot having slipped from the ladder.

“BILL! D’ya wanna bust your other leg too?” she scrambles to get a good grip of Bill’s arms and hoisting her up, her heart beating at double time.

“No… I wanna go down?” Bill sheepishly mutters, settling herself on the edge of the ladder, looking up at her best friend who seems to have suddenly regained all her confidence and nonchalant manner.

Swaggering across the rooftop, not a care in the world, Jaq surveys the scene “You’ll be down there soon enough! Just take - take a moment! Enjoy my penthouse! High above the stinking streets of New York” she boasts as she leans over the railing, considering the view.

Amused, Bill grabs her crutch and follows suit, staring out over the rooftops, now bathing in the morning sun. “You’re crazy.” she giggles, looking at her friend, now acting out her fantasies, with a smirk.

“Why? ‘Cause I like a breath of fresh air?” Jaq throws her hands in the air, “‘Cause I like seeing the stars and sky?” she points up high, rocking onto her tiptoes to prove the point.

Bill scoffs, “Yeah, you’re seeing stars alright.” she says exasperated, shaking her head at her daydreamer of a best mate.

With a sigh and a shake in her voice, Jaq looks down at her hands on the rail, “them streets down there, they sucked the life right out of my old man. Years of being stomped on by bosses, rotten jobs… and finally, when they broke him, they just tossed him to the curb like yesterday’s paper. WELL, THEY AIN’T DOING THAT TO ME!” she shouts at the city, leaning over the rail, before whirling round to face her most trusted companion who stands with a confused look on her face.

“But everyone wants to come here?” Bill questions, leaning in curiously. Why could her friend want to leave a city full of possibilities? A city that the world wishes they could see in real life but have to settle for staring at in newspaper print pictures?

“Ugh, you keep your small life in this big city. I want a big life in a small town. I promise you, Bill, one day I’m getting out of here and running to Santa Fe.” Jaq begins to ramble, “I haven’t been there, but I can see it clear as day, close your eyes and dream of it while I find my drawing.” she says excitedly as she rummages through her small collection of belongings, pulling out a sketch of a small country town. “Imagine it Bill, planting crops, swapping tales around the fires! I bet after a few months in the fresh air you could toss your crutch for good!” Jaq exclaiming, twirling across the rooftop spouting all her dreams of a life in the country as Bill excitedly nods along.

The pair stay like that on the rooftop, swapping dreams and laughing together, until the sun is high in the sky and the morning bell tolls in the building underneath them. Jaq safely stows away her sketched out dreams and grabs her shirt, waistcoat and money, which she’ll pull on as she rallies the rest of the gang, before helping Bill safely down the ladder.

The pair are met with a racket which could rival a football match as the rest of the newsies scrabble around the crowded room getting ready for the day. Leaning on a bannister, Jaq pulls on her blue shirt and grey waistcoat, buttoning them up and securing her braces as she surveys the gang of vagabonds that she calls friends.

Causing the most racket, are River and Ryan, as they tended to most mornings. “Hey! That’s my cigar!” River shouts at Ryan, who holds the cigar high above her head, forcing her to make a lousy attempt at jumping for it, like a kitten going for a string.

“Eh, you’ll steal another” Ryan chuckles before putting it in his mouth, proudly. She grumbles and gives him a shove before grabbing her toothbrush and flannel as Amy and Rory join the pair at the sink.

“Hey look, Rory! It’s bath time at the zoo!” laughs Amy, before grabbing her cap she left drying on a hook and affectionately flicking River’s head.

After laughing at the scene, Bill moves past Jaq to sit with Donna, who is listening intently to Martha and Captain Jack coming up with a get-money-quick scheme that will most likely fail. They’re ready to go but Martha is still looking around for her paper money to shove into her worn trouser pockets. “Can I steal you from Jackie today Bill? I got my eye on a leg of lamb and I can’t get it if we don’t have your sympathy money when we split the profit” the boy they affectionately call Captain drawls, as Jaq’s eyes blow wide. She hates being called that name. Jaqueline shortens to Jaq, only Bill can call her Jackie if she’s in a good mood.

“If you keep calling her that, she’ll take all the profit and get herself a leg of lamb” Bill jokes, causing Jaq to relax back into her surveillance post and seek out her youngest companion, Rose, who she’s always had a soft spot for.

From the other side of the room, Rose is pulling on her boots, “I thought that I’d go surprise my mum today!” she shouts with glee. She joined the gang recently, and still made an effort to occasionally see her mother in passing, but often got caught up selling a paper and missed her. Jaq smiled at her optimism.

However, a hasty and mischievous “if you can find her” from Mickey changes the mood. The group turns to look at him incredulously. Rose is the baby of the group and they’d do anything to protect her. The cocky boy is sobered up by a loud cry of “WHO ASKED YOU?” from the rag-tag bunch of teens.

It is at this point Jaq decides to make her presence known, she’s probably already got a rubbish headline with the trolley strike going on, she doesn’t need a bloodbath that sends half of her best teammates to the refuge too.

“Ay, ay, easy, we don’t have time for this. The papers aren’t gonna sell themselves!” she shouts, throwing a bag at Mickey and helping Bill out the door. After a quick prediction of the weather from Bill’s leg – partly cloudy but clear by evening – they set off, a pack of teenagers causing chaos on the early morning streets of New York.

Well, they were causing chaos, until Ryan bumps into a lady of the town. Jaq diverts the group to the other side of the road and closely watches the action from afar, ready to step in and protect him if need be. “Oh, gosh, I’m so sorry!”, Ryan bends down to pick up a notebook she dropped on the floor, “terribly sorry Miss, here let me brush that off for you” Jaq is still wary, the lady hasn’t responded yet, only moving to brush down her deep purple skirt.

“Oh no don’t worry about that, thank you” she looks up and Jaq is a goner. She was about Jaq's age and boy, was the girl gorgeous. Her dark hair fell into messy curls, framing her face that, to Jaq, looked like it had been carved by the Gods. Her purple skirt and jacket complemented her skin perfectly, a crisp white undershirt and pink neckerchief completing her city-girl look. She was the most gorgeous city girl there ever was. One flash of her dazzling smile and Jaq lost any sense of propriety, shoving Ryan out the way, sending him stumbling once more.

“Oi, step aside Ryan, nothing that concerns you here” she flashes a smile at the girl, “morning Miss” Jaq drawls, leaning on the nearest lamppost. The mysterious woman is less than impressed, moving to cross her arms. “May I interest you in the latest news?”, the gang of newsies on the other side of the street all stop laughing at Ryan’s fall to watch their fearless leader make a fool of herself over a girl.

“The paper isn’t out yet” she sasses as she moves to pass by Jaq, who only gets in her way again, irritating her further.

Jaq tries her best to look as charming as possible as she blocks the woman’s way, even if inside she was having a meltdown over her beauty. What the heck was she doing? Why didn’t she just let her go and stare from afar? “Oh, but I’d be delighted to deliver it to you personally” she stresses, making the other woman roll her eyes and step into her personal space, causing Jaq’s breath to hitch.

“I’ve got a headline for you,” Jaq leans in, entranced by her “Cheeky Girl Gets Nothing For Her Troubles” she smirks and walks away as the tribe across the street jeer. Jaq stares gobsmacked at the purple-clad figure walking away. Ryan runs up, slapping her on the back.

“Back to the bench slugger, you struck out” he laughs with the rest of the gang. Jaq is still dazed before a nudge from Bill brings her crashing back to earth. She’ll never see the girl again, back to business, entertain the gang.

She fakes a plunge at the heart, “I’m crushed!” she yells jokingly, gaining a laugh from her companions as they carry on down the street, but all Jaq wants to do is turn back the other way and find her. She wasn’t really joking.

The rest of the day is a haze for Jaq, she waits for the headline like every day, collects her papers from Mr Weizel - cracking jokes about his weasel-like appearance, like always, - and picks her selling spot, finding some sort of small story to big up rather than the lousy headline. However, all through the day, the image of the city girl from the morning flashes in her head. Who was she? How can she find her again? She would give anything to see that smile again. No matter what she does, her mind is riddled with thoughts about the girl, even as she stares out across the rooftops, Bill snoring softly beside her.

Jaq gives up any attempt at sleep, she’s wide awake. Her mind is whirring, recalling all the minor details of a girl she knew for two minutes. Careful not to wake Bill, she creeps down the fire escape and slips down the street, walking to Grace O’Brien’s theatre. She grabs her spare key, hidden in one of the hanging baskets, and lets herself through the stage door. Waving at Graham, Grace’s husband, in the office, she heads backstage. The theatre was her safe space, her escape, and she knew she was always welcome. If Grace wasn’t running a show on a night that Jaq visited, Graham would stay late in the office to work on the admin, and in return for their kindness, Jaq would paint Grace backdrop after backdrop.

Painting always calmed Jaq’s mind, she covered canvases with dreamlike landscapes of all colours. If she couldn’t chase her dreams, at least she could paint them. Her current scene was one of a city at twilight, deep blues dancing across the canvas. After surveying her work in progress for a moment, she grabbed her dungarees from the coat hooks and pulled them on. She’d saved up three months of paper money for the little denim overalls and she loved them with all her heart, paint splatters and all. Tying up her hair into bunches, she sets to work, planning to stay there until her head was clear.

With each stroke, Jaq thought about the girl. She had a hunger to learn about her. What did she do all day? Was she always that sassy? What was she writing in her notepad? How can she find her again? Jaq stopped what she was doing. She came here to stop thinking about the mysterious girl she was crushing on and all she could do was think of her, this was crazy, she’d never see her again! “I have to stop thinking about her” she mutters to herself, shaking off her daze and standing back to inspect her work. Maybe forgetting that city girl would be easier said than done, seeing as swirls of purple and pink eerily similar to that dress stared back at her. With a deep sigh, Jaq mutters the one fact she was sure of “Headline: Hopeless Paper Girl Jaq Kelly is Head Over Heels for a Girl She’ll Never See Again.”.


	2. I'll Make Ya a Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More companion!newsies shenanigans and the introduction of a very special sidekick ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote most of this chapter in the early hours of the morning so I will be coming back to spell check this when I've had some sleep lol, please bare with sleep-deprived me if you read this before that! 
> 
> Not much Yaz in this chapter, she'll be back in the next one I promise! For now, enjoy some chaos and plot setup

It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that Jaq locked up the theatre and crept back to her perch on the rooftop, where her best mate laid, undisturbed. She’d managed somewhat to push the thoughts of the girl away, but she knew she’d never fully get over her, always living in the hope that she’d one day see her again, even for a split second. For now, all she could do was lay back on the cold roof surface and get a few hours’ sleep before the dreaded morning bell rang.

Bill shook Jaq awake when the morning bell didn’t fully drag her from her slumber. “C’mon lover girl, I gotta get down this fire escape and you dreaming of notebook lady isn’t helping that” she laughs, hitting Jaq with her flat cap before moving to stand up and adjust her crutch. Jaq shakes her head and grabs what she needs before helping Bill down the fire escape, maybe today she’ll think of something other than ‘notebook lady’ as Bill’s calling her.

The lodging house, as it was every morning, was in chaos. Newsies shouting, running riot, looking for lost paper money, they weren’t living a life of luxury, but they were happy. Jaq didn’t need the girl, she had them. Jumping into action, she rallied the troops. “Okay newsies of Manhattan! It’s a Tuesday, the sun is shining, and the church is giving out our breakfast, so if you don’t want a doughnut off the concrete, I expect you lot to get a shift on!” she shouts, play fighting with Mickey as she does. They pile out of the house and on to the street, stomachs rumbling. The church breakfast was one of the few things they looked forward to each week, it was one of the few stable things they had: the lodging house, the paper prices and the church breakfast.

Walking to the church, the age-old question arose: “Ay, I gotta change my selling spot? Any ideas?” Martha shouts, and for the rest of the walk, they’re left swapping street names and places they know people that know how to read will be. When they finally reach the church courtyard, they scrabble for warm coffee and whatever food is on offer, Jaq making sure everyone has at least something to eat, even passing her cup of coffee to Rose and getting back in the queue with Bill for another of her own. 

“Captain Jack! When are we actually going to see you _inside_ the church?” one of the nuns stresses as she moves around the yard to check that everyone’s had enough to eat. Jack’s eyes blow wide as he hears his name before turning around and flashing a smile at her.

“I dunno sister but it’s bound to rain sooner or later!” he answers with a smirk and a tip of his cap, causing the whole group to laugh. The nun scoffs and leaves them be, satisfied that they’re all okay. The church always had a soft spot for Jaq’s gang of Newsies, even if they slightly pushed the limits with their quick remarks.

Bill, who was keeping track of the time, stands up, “Headline’s up in 15! We better move it” she shouts, kicking the group into action. They clear up and set off down the street, gathering at the gate, hoping and wishing for something good. If the headline’s bad, they don’t make the sale. A crowd of eyes looks up hopefully as the day’s main story is chalked up and let out a collective groan when they see ‘Trolley Strike Pushes On’ for a third week running. “Might actually need my limp to sell papes then, not just personality” Bill admits, adjusting her bag strap nervously.

“Is it that hard to give us something different? Something that sells?” moans Rory, looking at Amy as she works out how many papers they should buy and where to sell given the awful headline.

“Oh, how ‘bout an earthquake!” shouts Martha with a glint in her eye as the others nod furiously.

“What about a war?” Rose says with glee, “they last forever but people still wanna read about ‘em, easy money for us!” she shakes Mickey with excitement, who rolls his eyes and smiles at the girl.

Ryan joins in on the fun, jumping excitedly rubbing his hands with glee “OOOOH! How boutta crooked politician?” he exclaims, and Jaq cocks an eyebrow. The group stare incredulously as Donna flicks him on the head. “Ay! What was that for?” he cries, rubbing his head.

“You nitwit, that ain’t news no more! D’you want to starve?” Donna answers as the rest of the group laugh at the scene. Their revelry is interrupted by a rattle at the gate, two burly figures stare down at the group as they unlock the chains keeping the newsies out.

“Deary me, what is that unpleasant aroma?” River sings to that group, “I fear the sewers may have backed up last night” she turns to Bill who giggles and nudges her playfully.

“Or could it be?” Bill snickers, eyes filled with joy as she turns to the group.

“THE DELANCEY BROTHERS!” the crowd jeers as the group pours through the now open gates, Jaq swaggering in behind, hyped up by the group’s morning banter. It was almost like she’d forgotten about the notebook girl who danced through her mind constantly.

“Ay, Oscar, word on the street says you took money to beat up the trolley strikers,” Ryan asks, as he enters the yard.

“It was honest work, what’s it to you” Oscar sneers, adjusting his fedora cap. Amy turns around, shocked.

“Cracking the heads of defenceless workers?” she gasps, looking him up and down.

“I take care of the guy that takes care of me” Oscar spits at her, causing River to remove her cigar and storm up to him, inches away from his face.

“Ain’t your father one of the strikers, sweetie?” she jeers, challenging him to come back at her

“Well, he didn’t take care of me” he shoves River to the floor, who jumps to fight back, restrained by Rory and Captain Jack.

Morris, the other Delancey brother, joins the commotion, turning to an innocent Bill and grabbing her crutch “Oh, you want some of that too? Ya lousy crip!” he shouts, hitting her legs and sending her falling to the floor with a cry. Jaq jumps in front and grabs the crutch off him, becoming a human barrier as the other newsies check on Bill and lift her up.

“Ay, now Morris, that ain’t a nice way to treat people. If you aren’t careful you’ll end up with a bum leg too, huh? How would you like us picking on you?” she stresses, her tone dripping in mockery, she was planning something, like a cat ready to strike. Morris took the bait.

He stepped further towards her, riled up but unsure how she was going to react. “How’s about we find out?” she laughs as she hits both brothers in the legs with her crutch, causing them to collapse on the floor, struggling to get up.

“Just you wait until I get my hands on you!” Oscar shouts, but Jaq has already dropped the crutch and is running away from them, around the yard, up and down fire escapes, ducking under signs and jumping over barriers; They’d have to catch her first.

She continues running the Delancey Brothers in circles - cheered on by her friends - until the collection bell rings and she slows, barely out of breath, sauntering over to the stand and leaning on the worktop. “Mr Weasel!” she drawls, flashing a smile at the old man, who was already fed up with her antics. “Did you miss me since you saw me yesterday?” she asks, throwing on her best puppy dog eyes and pout as the man rolls his eyes heatedly.

“It’s Mr Weisel, pronounced WISE-EL. Pay up and move on,” he grumbles. Jaq fishes round in her pockets and pulls out two quarters, placing them down.

“Fifty of yer finest papes please, Mr WEAS-EL” she chuckles and moves down the line as the rest of the group laugh and jeer.

Weisel sighs and looks at the Delanceys, “give her her fifty, now get out of my sight Kelly!” he shouts at her, throwing a dismissive arm in the air as she backs off, chuckling to herself, throwing her hands in the air and moving to lean on a wagon as she waits for everyone to collect their papers before they all split off for the day.

She came close to daydreaming about a certain notebook lady walking past her again before she spots a new figure moving to the front of the crowd. They were much smaller than the rest of the group and were looking down, adjusting the strap of their satchel, so Jaq couldn’t see their face properly. The figure reaches the front of the queue, hands in the pockets of flared, high waisted trousers held up by a sewn-in pair of braces. “I’ll have 20 papers please,” a confident, female voice says and the girl turns to look at her surroundings, waiting for her order. Jaq could see the girl more clearly now, she looked about the same age as her, if not a couple of years younger, with a round face that was framed by a wavy, shoulder-length bob and a dusted with a light smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. To compliment her trousers, she wore a blouse with a large tie front and a baker boy style flat cap. Jaq was intrigued by her confidence; she could use a girl like her in the gang.

The girl turned back around to see an unimpressed Weisel. “It’s cash upfront” he grouses, pointing to the worktop, where no cash laid. The girl stared back confusedly; it was obvious she had no idea how ‘The World’ newspaper was really run.

“Oh, so, whatever I don’t sell you buy back?” she asks curiously, causing the whole yard to snicker. Jaq felt bad for the girl, she knew no better. The girl remained stood there in complete confusion as the old man laughed in her face.

“Yeah sure, and every night I tuck you into bed and sing you to sleep. Pay up, new kid.” Weisel mocks her, as she fishes in her pockets for two dimes and angrily slams them down, grabbing her batch of papers before moving away to check them.

Jaq watches with interest as she checks through her papers, the rest of the newsies still collecting their papers. She reaches the end of the stack and turns back to the distribution stand, “um, excuse me, you only gave me nineteen” she says with a hand on her hip, causing Jaq to immediately jump up and run to grab the papers, checking them too. No one ever challenged Weisel like this, Jaq liked this girl. The yard explodes into a flurry of chatter and laughter as Weisel threatens to ban her from selling ‘The World’, claiming to be fed up with her scam tactics.

“Hey, hey! Mister, she’s correct. Check it yourself,” Jaq shouts, chucking the stack to the man. He checks them through before regretfully ordering Oscar to give her an extra paper, Jaq immediately throwing an arm around her and walking away from the stand once she got her stack of papers back. “You intrigue me new kid, what’s your name?” she says, turning around and looking down at the girl, arms crossed.

“Clara Oswald,” the irritated girl says as she shoves her papers in her satchel and looks back up at Jaq, “now, if you’ll excuse me I have to be going” she moves to shove past her but Jaq gets in the way first, blocking her from leaving and flashing a smile.

“Ay, now, hang on, I’ll make ya a deal” Jaq starts, shoving her hands in her pockets, “You intrigue me, Oswald, I want you to be my selling partner. How’s about, we spend the day selling together? Bill won’t mind heading off with another group for the day, I teach you the ropes and we split the profits 80/20” she chatters until Clara makes an indignant sound over the price, arms crossed and a judging look on her face.

“You can’t be serious,” the mini enigma said to Jaq, standing her ground. “If I’m going to do anything with you, I better be getting a better cut than 80/20, I left school for this. I’m not getting that small a profit” and she moves to shove past Jaq again, who, once more, jumps in front.

“Okay! Okay! I’ll do you 70/30” she smirks, hand outstretched. Clara raises a brow.

“50/50”

“60/40 and that’s my final offer”, Jaq points at her mock-warningly before holding out her other hand to shake. Clara thinks for a moment, before grabbing her hand and shaking it firmly, a defeated look on her face.

“This better be worth it” she mutters as Bill approaches, bag full to the brim with papers and crutch firmly back under her arm.

“Course it’s worth it” Bill answers, “you sell with Jaq and you’re learning from the best!” she turns to Jaq and looks her over, checking she’s okay. “since you’re off with this pretty lady over here” she glances back at Clara, “I’m heading off with Martha, Donna and the Captain. I think they might be putting their master selling plan into action today. I’ll see you back at the rooftop later?” she questions.

Jaq nods, “For sure, see you later Potts” she says affectionately, as Bill moves to pass her, pushing Jaq’s side lovingly before joining her selling group for the day. Jaq watches her leave before turning back to Clara, “Right, Oswald, you ready to sell some papes?” she says excitedly, grabbing her satchel and moving towards the gate, it was time to face the streets.

“Paper! Paper! C’mon it’s my last one” Clara groans, stomping one of her boots on the curb, defeatedly. She quickly runs after a man passing by, “Excuse me, sir! Evening paper?” she tried in the sweetest voice she could.

“Geez, sing ‘em to sleep why don’t ya?” Jaq says, rounding a corner and leaning against the wall. Clara turns around to face her, frustrated, she leans into her hip and throws her hand up into the air, holding the paper out to Jaq.

“Oh, you think you could do any better?” she scoffs as Jaq walks up and grabs the paper, running out in to the street and brandishing the final paper in the air.

“EXTRA! EXTRA! TERRIFIED FLIGHT FROM BURNING INFERNO! YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST!” she shouts as a businessman leaving the office across the street hurries towards her, fumbling for coins. Jaq hands the paper over and takes the money whilst Clara watches in dismay. “Thank you, sir, enjoy your paper” she smiles and swivels back to Clara, walking back to the curb.

“That’s not true! There’s nothing about an inferno!” Clara says incredulously as Jaq leans against a wall starting to divide up the day’s earnings.

“Yea, okay, but I said he heard it right here, and he did,” she says, looking up at Clara with a grin. Clara crosses her arms, still disgruntled. “Ah, come on, what’s say we divide up the earnings, grab some chow and find a safe place for you to sleep for the night,” she says with genuine care for the younger girl, a soft smile on her face.

“Oh, no, I gotta be heading home, my folks will be waiting on me for dinner,” she says looking down at her coins and quickly dividing up the money. The smile on Jaq’s face drops, she had never known what having a family was like, nor did she know what it was like to have a space laid at the table with food waiting for you.

“Oh, you’ve got folks?” Jaq asks, quietly. Clara looks up and realises how different her life is to Jaq’s.

“Uh, yeah,” she mutters sheepishly, “my father was one of the trolley workers that was injured before the strike, they wrote him off and we have no income as of right now. I left school to work to keep us afloat, my little brother wanted to come to but I wouldn’t let him. I’ve learnt most of what I need to know, I can cope with missing a few months before we have enough money for me to go back.” she explains quickly before closing the distance between the two and placing the money in Jaq’s hand. “Here’s your cut, why don’t you come home for dinner? I’m sure there’s enough for you to stay, mother loves company” she says softly, but Jaq panics and backs away, feeling a pang of loneliness in her heart.

“Uhh actually! I just remembered! I’m meeting a guy! Yeah,” she stutters, making up a lie as she goes.

Clara tilts her head, slightly taken aback, “Oh? Really?” she asks.

“Yeah! He’s probably waiting on me right now actually!” she lies, trying to keep up as an enthusiastic a front as possible, backing away from Clara, scratching the back of her neck.

“Oh! Okay! Is that the man you’re meeting with?” Clara asks curiously, pointing at a dark figure standing at the end of the street. Jaq turns around confused, she wasn’t meeting anyone, who was it? Her eyes blow wide with realisation as the figure shouts.

“Kelly!”

Jaq whirls back around and grabs Clara’s hand tightly, panic in her eyes. “No time to explain, Oswald, RUN!” and drags her down an alley, into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clara's back!! Why are they running?? Who are they running from?? Many thoughts! Head full!!
> 
> Please let me know what you think, I loved the comments on the last chapter <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please let me know! I have no idea how this will be received but I'd love to carry on if people like it! It's two of my favourite things together so it's so much fun to write! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
